


Pissing Her Off

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jalter has had enough of Jeanne being around. So, to piss her off, she decides to fuck their Master.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pissing Her Off

After being summoned into Chaldea and having accepted the man who became her Master as a result, Jalter was just starting to get comfortable in her new home. It was clear to her that things weren’t going to be a challenge for her, but she would still need to fight when needed. However, that comfort quickly flipped on its head when some special event came around and she suddenly found herself standing next to the “proper” version of herself, Jeanne D’Arc. It was clear from one look at their Master that he was happy about being able to have both of them around. Which didn’t bother Jalter too much, but the thing that did bother her was the fact that Jeanne was always in his face and demanding his attention in one way or another.

It drove her insane to see what many would consider her “good half” being so needy and innocent to someone that she had grown to see as a battle-hardened commander. Jalter just wanted it to stop. She wanted to piss off Jeanne and make her stay to herself for awhile. She also wanted a piece of her Master after his recent trip to Shinjuku, being told about how another version of herself acted.

Luckily, it wasn’t hard for her to make her way into her master’s bed chambers and climb onto his bed. Jalter didn’t wear a single scrap of clothing as she threw his blanket clean off of him, exposing his sleeping and nude form for a moment. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should just have her way with him while he was sleeping. But she quickly remembered that this wasn’t just about her pleasure, but about pissing off Jeanne as much as possible in the process.

A twisted and devious smile came to her lips as she leaned her head down and placed a possessive kiss against her master’s lips, bringing one of her hands to his crotch in order to tease him awake. She allowed the kiss to linger for a moment or two before pulling away, wrapping her fingers around this young man’s shaft a moment later. “Well, if a kiss won’t wake you, I suppose there’s only so much I can do. Right?~”

Jalter playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to stroke his cock, starting at a quick pace that was sure to wake him up. Whether it be from the sheer amount of pleasure that rushed through him or from the strange feeling of a hand gliding up and down his shaft. Luckily for her, it didn’t take more than a moment for him to open his eyes, allowing her to let out a quiet and unnoticed chuckle, watching as his eyes opened and the light started to come to them. “There you are, Master. I was wondering if you were even going to wake up or not. Not that it would’ve stopped me either way.~”   
  
She watched as he started to look around the room, wondering just what was going on before bringing his eyes to her own. And she couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath once again at the sight of him being so confused. “Who would’ve guessed that the cold and calculating young man that became my Master would be someone that took so long to realize just what was going on. Maybe I shouldn’t have waited until you were asleep.” Jalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt him starting to harden in her hand, clearly starting to grow aroused as he unashamedly stared at her body.

When his cock was hard enough to satisfy her, Jalter let go of his member and adjusted herself to straddle his lap. “I’m here for one reason and one reason only, Master. I’ve been around long enough to have grown a sense of attachment to you. I don’t plan to let some goodie-goodie version of myself take that away from me. So, I’m claiming you as my own.” It was a slightly made-up story, but Jalter didn’t care as she felt his cock twitch against her thigh, telling her that he didn’t care for her reason in the slightest. “Though, I can’t deny that I hope this pisses her off.~”   
  
A quiet but clearly devious laugh spilled from Jalter’s lips as she hoisted herself above her master’s lap, grabbing a hold of the base of his shaft and pressing his tip directly against the entrance to her cunt. “This is your last chance to say anything, Master. If you don’t want this to continue, or if you want this in a different position. Now if your last chance to say anything before I have my fun.~”

As she spoke, Jalter heard the door to his bedroom open ever so slightly, as if someone was looking to see just what was going on in here. Much to her pleasure, she just knew that it was Jeanne who was looking in. Maybe it was some kind of connection the two had. Or maybe it was their master’s cock hardening even more against her pussy. Or maybe the look of shock on his face before she dropped herself back down. As she took each and every inch of her Master’s shaft, Jalter just knew that it was Jeanne who was watching them have their fun. And she couldn’t have been happier at this moment. Especially when she felt their master grab onto both of her plump ass cheeks.

Jalter leaned her head back in pure and utter bliss as she felt her master’s shaft throb and pulse against her inner walls, making it clear just how much he was craving her body in this moment. Though, it certainly helped her start bouncing faster when she felt one of his hands that was on her rear end move up her body and to her breasts, latching onto one of her soft mounds like his life depended on it. “There you go, Master. Play with my body as much as you want. You’re all mine, after all.~”   
  
There was no hesitation as she started to rock her hips back and forth against his own, leaning herself down just enough for her master to be able to reach her breasts with his mouth. Jalter’s lips curled into a bright smile as she quickly picked up the pace, alternating from moving her hips forward and back to rocking them side to side as well. Every time she moved, she felt her master’s cock throb and grind against her inner walls, bringing her more pleasure than she expected him to when she crawled into his bed. Though, in the back of her mind, Jalter remembered that Jeanne was still watching them. And her inner walls clamped down like a vice in excitement as a result.

“Your dick feels so good inside of me… The way you stretch my walls, the way you grind against them… And the way your hands feel against my body.~” Jalter did her best to put on a slutty impression to play up for both her master and Jeanne. Even going as far as to turn her head back to look and confirm that it was Jeanne looking in from the door. Much to her pleasure, and to the excitement that coursed through her, it was indeed her other half. And she couldn’t help but moan while looking directly into her eyes.

However, the feeling of her master’s teeth sinking into her breast pulled Jalter back into the reality of what she was doing. And she couldn’t stop herself from moaning like a slut in heat when he started to thrust into her with no regard. She didn’t know if she was moving too slow for his pleasure, or if he just wanted to take charge. Whatever the reason was, Jalter was happy to be suddenly flipped over so she was on her back, looking up into his eyes. One of his hands remained on her breast and the other had now moved from her ass cheek to her hip.

Jalter’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt her Master start to thrust into her at a quick and rough pace, his shaft rubbing against her inner walls and reaching deep enough to hammer against the entrance to her womb. She bit down tightly on her lower lip for a moment, hoping to keep herself quiet and in control of herself as the pleasure that coursed through her was starting to be too much for her to be able to handle. Her legs slowly wrapped around her master’s waist, keeping him from being able to pull out of her when he was ready to cum.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he was ready to cum almost right away after this position change. His cock throbbed, pulsed, and twitched against her inner walls and the entrance to her womb. In the back of her mind, Jalter wondered if she would even be able to get pregnant from her master if he came inside of her. Though, that thought was quickly washed from her mind the moment that he reached his peak. Not only because of his cum suddenly flooding directly into her womb, but also because of the way he stole a kiss from her lips made the world spin around her.

Jalter’s inner walls clamped down like a vice as she came around her master’s cock, milking him for each and every drop of seed that he was currently pumping inside of her. All while she shared kiss after kiss with the man, her eyes fluttering shut and the thought of Jeanne being pissed off from this leaving her mind. At least, that’s how it was until her master pulled away from her lips and grabbed onto her legs, spreading them enough to pull himself out of her.

Before she knew it, Jalter found herself quickly and easily yanked to the edge of the bed. Her head hung off of the side while the rest of her remained firmly on the sheets. But she didn’t say a word to her master. Not when she watched his cock come swinging down, slapping her soft lips and resting against her face. With cum filling her womb and feeling like it was going to start pouring out of her, Jalter quickly brought a hand to her cunt and covered it to keep as much as she could inside of her.

Jalter opened her mouth as her eyes met with Jeanne’s. Much to her pleasure, she could see a look of anger and jealous swirling in her gaze. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to relish in it for too long as their master pushed the first few inches of his shaft into her mouth, causing her to instinctively tighten her lips around it. She didn’t know if he was going to cum again after fucking her mouth or if he was just wanting her to clean his shaft after they fucked, but Jalter was surprisingly happy to be in this position.

Maybe it was because of the fact that she could hear Jeanne groaning in annoyance and anger. Maybe it was because of the way her Master held her in place with a hand on her breast. Or maybe it was because she wanted to be in this position, happy to be used by her master after being fucked so well. Whatever the reason was, Jalter happily swirled her tongue around her master’s shaft as it pushed into her mouth and her throat, pulling back out a few moments later and allowing her to watch as a single strand of her saliva connected her lower lip to the tip of his shaft. At least, before she licked her lips and broke the string, gasping in bliss when he slapped her with his cock once again. “I hope you’re not finished... We can go another few rounds if you want. I’d love to get another taste.~”


End file.
